


Late

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, argument, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is up late worrying about Hartley like crazy only to find out he was never in any danger at all and was simply visiting The Rogues, much to Cisco's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Cisco sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. Hartley had left a few hours ago, didn’t tell him where he was going nor when he would be back. He sighed as he laid back because he really hadn’t seen his fiance in almost a day. Hartley had been working on something at Mercury Labs that was supposed to be top secret, but Cisco had managed to squeeze the gist of it out of Hartley. Cisco assumed that’s where Hartley would be. That is until he called Dr. Mcgee and found that Hartley hadn’t been there at all today. That lead him to where he was now, contemplating just where the hell Hartley was. It was strange. Hartley normally told him where he’d be. It’d been a habit after the few times they’d both been kidnapped for their talents. Cisco wasn’t exactly worried because he knew Hartley could take care of himself, but yeah he was worried as hell. 

Cisco turned on the TV to try and take his mind off it as he set down his phone. It was open to his unreplied to text message to Hartley. It was already getting late. The street lamps were already on outside and Hartley still wasn’t home. Cisco didn’t want to come off naggy. They’d only just recently got engaged, but he waited for him. Cisco fell asleep sometime during Harry Potter weekend ABC marathon. He’d shifted to pull the covers over him as he watched Prisoner of Azkaban and was out almost immediately. He felt Hartley climb into bed with him in the early morning. He unconsciously turned to snuggle his face into Hartley’s shoulder and heard his soft gasp, thinking Cisco had woken up. Cisco settled, arm strewn across Hartley’s torso, clutching the fabric of his shirt. He heard Hartley sigh and felt Hartley kiss his forehead before he laid down to sleep.

Cisco woke up before Hartley the next morning. He tied his hair up as he untangled himself. Hartley hadn’t moved a muscle. He must have been dead tired if he hadn’t even moved through all of Cisco’s wiggling to get out of bed. He headed to the living room and straight to the kitchen when his stomach growled loudly. He looked back at the slightly cracked room door and decided he’d make Hartley some breakfast. He got to work, quickly making some scrambled eggs and frying up some bacon. He popped some Pillsbury biscuit dough into the oven before setting their coffee maker. The oven dinged shortly after as Cisco plated the bacon and eggs. He set them onto the kitchen table as he crept back into the room. Hartley had flipped onto his stomach and the sheets were covering his waist. 

Cisco tiptoed up to Hartley and glided his nails over Hartley’s exposed back. Hartley shifted, but didn’t wake. Cisco did it again and Hartley wiggled in discomfort, subconsciously swatting at Cisco’s hand. Cisco grinned to himself as he poked Hartley’s stomach before fluttering the pads of his fingertips over Hartley’s slightly exposed stomach. Hartley groaned and flipped over just as Cisco pounced. He went into an all out tickle battle, catching Hartley off guard. Hartley moaned and whined at him to stop all the while trying to hold in giggles loud laughs. Cisco’s hands glided over Hartley’s sides, but he lost his balance and Hartley took the chance to get payback. Cisco fell off the bed and onto his back as Hartley rolled off the bed after him with a short cry. he aimed for Cisco’s neck and behind his knees as Cisco cried out for mercy. 

Hartley definitely had more ticklish spots, but Cisco was the one that always reacted violently to being tickled. He tried bucking Hartley off, but his hands and legs were caught in the blanket Hartley had pulled down with him. He flailed begging for Hartley to stop. Hartley stopped, holding down both Cisco’s arms on either side of his head. They were both breathing harshly, eyes twinkling with laughter. Hartley leaned down to place a short kiss on Cisco’s lips, smiling when he noticed the ring on Cisco’s finger.  

“Miss me?” Hartley said breathily. 

“I have half a mind to quote Mrs. Weasley at you, Hart.” Cisco laughed sitting up to be face to face with Hartley. 

hartley rolled his eyes. “Smelled breakfast. What’d you make?” Hartley said getting up off the floor and helping Cisco up. 

“Ah, ah, you first. Where were you last night. No text, you didn’t answer, Caitlin and Barry didn’t even know where you were. Spill it.” 

Hartley sighed. “I knew you’d be mad if I told you.”

“Told me what?” 

“That I went to go see the Rogues.” 

Cisco’s jaw dropped. “Hart, you didn’t.” 

Hartley winced. 

“You promised!” Cisco said angrily. “You said you were done with them! You kept this from me! H-how could you! I-I can’t with this right now.” 

Cisco stored from the room. 

“Wait, Cisquito, it’s not what you think. I didn’t do anything!” Hartley defended.

Cisco tuned around with dark eyes. “You said you wouldn’t see them again.” he replied softly, eyes watering with frustrated tears. 

“It was to say goodbye-” 

“You said goodbye years ago!” Cisco started yelling, but toned it down by the end of his words. He’d said they wouldn’t yell at each other and he’d stick to that.   

Hartley winced as Cisco’s eyes widened. “So you have been seeing them.” 

“Cisco, they were my friends, my family, you can’t just expect-” 

“Was your promised when we got engaged a lie, too?” Cisco asked, looking at the ring on his finger.

“No! I- of course not. I love you! You know I do.” Hartley pleaded. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were still seeing them? I wasn’t the one to keep you away, Barry was, so how come you couldn’t tell me.”  

“I-I didn’t want you to think I was still a villain.” Hartley said quietly. 

Cisco scoffed. “Too late.” 

“Cisquito, seriously. Because I went to see my friends? You’re not being fair, Cisco.” 

“I don’t care that you went to see your friends. I don’t care that they’re villains. And, I don’t care that you didn’t tell me. I’m disappointed because you didn’t respond to me.” Cisco said finally. “You know that in our line of work crazy shit happens. I was worrying about you all night! But you were just living it up with your friends.” 

Hartley sighed. Cisco was right. The last time neither of them responded, Cisco had been kidnapped by the military for his powers. Hartley hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but after finding out what had happened, Cisco never left his sight for months. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I- should have told you. I shouldn’t have hidden them from you. 

Cisco rubbed his eyes harshly, his hands scrubbing at his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He moved to Hartley and kissed him on the cheek. “Breakfast is on the table.” 

Cisco moved to turn away, but Hartley grabbed his hand and spun him back into his arms. Cisco sighed, but wrapped his arms around Hartley tightly. Hartley squeezed him back just as tight, his hands slipping under Cisco’s shirt to splay on his back. Cisco lay his head on Hartley’s shoulder as Hartley whispered apologies into his ear as he stroked Cisco’s hair. Cisco nodded his forgiveness and his own apologies for being so harsh on him. Breakfast was long cold by the time they pulled away.  


End file.
